No Instructions Included
by addxks
Summary: The one where and Addison and Derek rediscover their love, the one that had never ended.


Note: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, this is set in season 3 maybe 4. Please ignore any grammatical or spelling errors

"You know this seem easy." He said in a deep low voice

"Yeah." Addison laughed as she went and turned her body around so that she could face him, looking into his deep blue eyes. "This seems too easy." She said giggling softly pressing her lips on his. He responded back and kissed her caressing her cheek.

As Addison slowly stopped their intense makeout session and got up off his bed. She walked around naked looking for her clothes "I … have to go." She said one by one she picked her clothes and put them on, possibly entertaining Derek.

Derek stretched his arm and wrapped his hand around her wrist and gently turned her around, he looked at her, she wasn't just sex she wasn't just 'friends with benefits'. They could never be friends, they could never have benefits with just being friends, to him it was all torture. "Stay the night Addie, it's not like you haven't done it before." He said giving her that ever so dreamy smile.

She wanted to, she couldn't ever lie about that. Have his strong arms be wrapped around her, protecting her, him and her in a bubble of happiness. She wanted it, but that's not what they were, they weren't a couple they weren't in a relationship, they were friends.

Who was she kidding. They weren't friends, if they were friends they wouldn't be half clothed, if they were friends they would be out of the trailer not in the trailer, if they were friends they'd share their feelings. "Last time I stayed the night with you, we were married, we're divorced." Addison said grabbing her bag and phone. Just before walking out the door she turned and gave him a small smile "Goodnight Derek." She softly said walking out.

Before he could say it before he could say 'Goodnight Addie.' She had left. Derek looked up at his ceiling, looked at the drizzling rain slowly drifting into a deep sleep.

A month later, nothing had changed, they still slept together they still secretly loved each other, they still wanted more. A month later something had changed though, as Addison sat in the stall of the bathroom with a positive pregnancy test, and as she held her blood test results labeled 'Jane Doe', with a confirmation of her pregnancy. She switched looking at the paper then the stick, paper, stick, and so on. She was told it was almost impossible, almost. She silently sobbed, not knowing what to do. No one had written a 'How to tell your ex-husband that you've been sleeping with for 2 months that you're pregnant with his baby and that you're also in love with him and want more than just 'friends with benefits'. Because no one was Addison Montgomery and had gotten themselves in this situation, no one.

She got up and walked out of the stall looking into the mirror and getting ready to exit out. But just before she could leave, Meredith and her group of friends barged in not noticing Addison whatsoever.

"He has to be dating someone!" Meredith exclaimed

"Who would he date? She-Shepherd?" Cristina asked

"She's not She-Shepherd anymore! Well? Could they be dating?" Meredith began to question.

"C'mon don't you see it? They have eye sex! EYE SEX!" Izzie over-exaggerated.

Addison simply coughed and walked out ignoring the stares they gave her.

As she was walking through the halls of Seattle Grace, looking for Callie or Miranda, whoever she saw first, she bumped into Derek.

As they apologized for bumping into each other, Derek noticed something, something had been off.

"Your eyes Addie, they're a bit red. Have you,

have you been crying?" He said sounding genuine, like he cared and was ready to listen.

"I'm fine Derek." Addison responded "I'll tell you tonight okay?" She asked not knowing if he had surgery or not.

"I'll be at your place around 9, will that work?" He asked. Addison nodded and they walked off into different directions.

Addison decided not to tell Miranda or Callie for the time being as she realized she wanted Derek to know first, aside from herself.

She continued her day stress free, Alex wasn't a bother, Meredith and her friends didn't sidetrack her speak to or about her, Mark left her alone, and Derek he was their in a good way.

At last Addison had been laying on her couch watching whatever had been on, she obviously had no care for what had been playing. She barely paid attention since she was eating. After the divorce Addison had stayed in a hotel for awhile but then decided to stay and buy an apartment, it was nice cozy and great size.

When she got up to go put her dishes away, she heard a knock at the door 'Must be derek.' she thought. "It's open." She said loud enough for someone on the other side of the door to be able to hear.

Derek walked in and threw his belongings on the table right at the entrance. "So what was going on with you this morning?" He asked looking into her blue eyes.

She stood their paralyzed, this could start something or end what's been happening. She didn't want to say anything so she quickly turned around "Wait here!" She exclaimed as she went into her room and retrieved the plastic bag with the pregnancy test, and her blood test results.

Addison walked back to where Derek stood and handed it to him. "What, what is this Addison?"

"I'm, Derek I'm pregnant. I know this is scary, after everything that's happened but if you want to leave you can Derek, you can go be with Meredith." She said staring into his eyes.

"After everything Addison you think i want to be with Meredith, she was a mistake i thought i loved her, but you exist, there is no wanting or loving any other women but you. I don't just mean that because of this." He said moving his eyes towards the blood test results.

It was quiet, silent. They didn't talk about it, the scary stuff, it's what began their crumbling marriage. It's something they just didn't discuss. This was their second chance they both knew it could be taken away. But it was their second chance, and that's all that had mattered.

"You want me." Addison simply said, her voice cracking a little. Derek nodded and gave her a quick kiss. Just before they headed into the bedroom to just be by each other's sides Addison whispered into Derek's ear ''There's no loving and wanting any other person but you.''

Authors Commentary

Okay this is random, i don't know if I'll continue this or not, I tend to never finish writing fanfics. Anyways if i do decide to continue this i might make it just a whole chapter dedicated to their 'scary' past. I got inspired by a tumblr thing i saw 'Friends with Benefits' and i kept scrolling and saw the line 'Your eyes are red … have you been crying.' so thanks tumblr for that. Anyways reviews would be nice and yeah!


End file.
